


Love Languages

by rxdxctxd



Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [42]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Affection, Dfab crow, Every Kind of Relationship, Fluff, Legal drabbles, Multi, because they grew up together and were best friends and then they were everything else, they aren’t related they just have like, they call each other brothers sometimes in case that icks you out, yusei has a pet hermit crab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 75
Words: 7,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdxctxd/pseuds/rxdxctxd
Summary: A series of 100 word drabbles showcasing the many ways Jack, Crow, and Yusei show love to each other.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138541
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so pissed that there’s 8 extra words in this. I double checked the count on every dumb chapter, so the word counter I used and ao3 are apparently not on the same page.

“Are you coming home for dinner?”

It was a simple text from Crow. Jack got that text a lot. He was often out in the city when evening was creeping around the corner. 

“I am.” he wrote back. He gazed at the sunset falling over the ocean. It was a beautiful mix of reddish orange and peach and pink, and it reminded Jack of days spent at the beach when they were young. 

He pulled his phone back out.

“Go look at the sunset. Take Yusei.” he sent. 

He received a text a few minutes later that said “Thank you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Yusei woke up groggy and starving. He was definitely in Jack’s bed, but unfortunately neither Jack nor Crow was in it. They were probably in the kitchen.

He dragged himself out of bed and picked the shirt Jack had worn yesterday off the floor and put it on, letting the fabric drape over him. It smelled like Jack’s cologne. 

Dressed... _enough_ , Yusei went downstairs to join his brothers

He arrived as Crow poured orange juice in his cereal. Jack seemed to have done the same thing.

In the fridge he found one glass worth of milk.

They’d saved it for him. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was late. Late enough to be early. And Yusei was still up. He had just a _little_ bit more coding to do —and he’d been saying that since one a.m. He was at a point where even he could recognise that he needed to call it a night.

He saved his work and turned his laptop off. 

He was dreading going up the stairs in the pitch dark. But when he got to the staircase he found that the upstairs hall light had been left on. 

He ascended and found a note taped to the switch. 

“Sleep well, Yusei.”


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner was sometimes complicated working with three people, three different tastes. But Yusei, Jack, and Crow had long since learned how to deal with it, and made meals using foods each of them liked (and disliked). Then...

“Crow, give me your bok choy.” Yusei said, and reached over with his chopsticks and nabbed some off his plate. Meanwhile, Jack did the same to Yusei’s carrots.

“You can have it. You know I don’t like that stuff. I want your snap peas, though.”

“Good, please take them.”

They played musical foods with their dinners until they were all full and satisfied.


	5. Chapter 5

Yusei listened with a smile as Jack described a duel to him in great detail, giving turn by turn commentary about just how bad he was losing. He’d win in the end, Yusei knew —this was far from the first time Jack had told him about this duel and Yusei had been there when it happened— but Jack never skimped on the laying out just how big a turnaround it was.

His enthusiasm was endearing. Yusei could probably listen to him tell this and any other story Jack wanted to tell forever. 

Jack loved to talk. He loved to listen. 


	6. Chapter 6

Yusei sat alone in the garage, working on Blackbird and the Wheel of Fortune. It was three a.m., and his brothers were long since asleep —they didn’t know what he was doing. They didn’t usually question Yusei’s late nights and how he spent them.

Crow and Jack had a tag team riding duel tournament first thing in the morning. The prize wasn’t big, and Yusei always had plenty of work, so they hadn’t asked him for a tune-up, but Yusei wanted to do it for both safety and performance.

He left them a note on their bikes:

“I love you.”


	7. Chapter 7

Crow had been caught — _about_ to steal. Not stealing; about to steal. He’d been crawling on his hands and knees behind a market stand.

“What do you think you’re doing, kid?” the shopkeeper said. “Trying to steal from my till?”

Crow violently shook his head.

“I was looking for my brother’s beetle. It got away.”

The shopkeeper frowned. “That’s a bad lie.”

“No it’s true; her name is Momo.” Jack said, picking up the story. He looked polite and had no marker on him to raise suspicion. The shopkeeper relaxed and shooed them away.

The brothers shared a knowing look.


	8. Chapter 8

Yusei walked into the house from the garage to the sound of an easy-listening jazz piece playing from the kitchen. Jack was cooking. That probably wasn’t good.

But when he went to avert disaster, he found Crow there instead. He raised an eyebrow.

“What...are you listening to?” he asked.

Crow turned.

“Oh, hey. It’s something Jack showed me. I like it; it’s sweet and makes me think of him. But you _can’t_ tell him. He’ll never let me listen to my music again.”

Yusei laughed a little. Crow was probably right.

“Don’t worry.” he said. “I won’t breathe a word.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gratuitous crab.  
> the trivia here is true btw.

Crow laid beside Jack on his bed, both of them staring at the ceiling. They weren’t doing much, just enjoying each other’s company. 

“Did Yusei tell you about the woman in America?” Crow asked out of the blue.

“Not yet; what woman in America?”

“I dunno her name, but she apparently raised baby hermit crabs in her apartment.”

Jack rolled over to face him.

“No fucking way. Yusei says that’s almost impossible.”

“Way.” Crow confirmed. “Yusei’s stoked. She’s only the fourth person to do it.”

Jack looked dumbstruck. 

“We should celebrate with him. Or buy something for Mochi.”

“I agree.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have written so much more on this one but 100 words is 100 words.  
> Mochi is Yusei’s hermit crab.


	10. Chapter 10

Crow was running late with work. He was supposed to be done an hour ago, but one thing happened after another and he wound up with three extra deliveries, and his boss had just called to tell him he had three more. Yusei and Jack were waiting for him back home, so Crow pulled out his phone to text Yusei.

“I’m okay. Working late. I won’t be home for dinner; you don’t need to wait.” he sent. A moment later:

“Do you want me to save you some? We love you.”

“Please. <3” he sent, and hurried back to work.


	11. Chapter 11

“Oh, it’s...really cold here.” Crow said when he arrived at the restaurant he was meeting Jack and Yusei at. He wondered if the staff were allowed coats. Whatever the answer, he was really regretting not bringing his own.

“Crow!”

He snapped to attention and followed the call to the table his partners were at. Both of them were wearing coats.

“You look cold.” Yusei said, taking off his coat to reveal his riding jacket underneath. “Here. I wore two in case you needed one. You forget a lot.”

Crow graciously took the coat and pulled it on. 

“Thank you, Yusei.”


	12. Chapter 12

Yusei found Jack in his room as he often was, reading a book in a language Yusei didn’t know —as he often was.

“Hey.” Yusei said, peeking in the door. “May I come in? I got you something.”

Jack nodded and Yusei entered, handing Jack a book wrapped in brown paper, which he unwrapped immediately to reveal a hardcover copy of _Chevaliers et Rois: Une Histoire de la Cour Royale_.

“I saw it and thought of you.” Yusei said. “I think I kind of understand what the title says, and I thought you’d like it.”

Jack nodded.

“Yes, thank you.”


	13. Chapter 13

Jack ran a comb through Yusei’s hair, picking at the tangle that was causing the issue. Yusei’s hair, having some curl to it, did not tangle often. But when it did, it wasn’t fun.

“You have to remember to comb your hair regularly, even if it mostly stays in place.” Jack said. “That’s how this happens.”

“I know.” Yusei groaned. “But it’s easy to forget when I can just fix most of it with my fingers.”

He let Jack work in silence, relaxing with Jack’s fingers in his hair. 

“Thank you for this, Jack.” he said softly. Jack smiled. 

“Anytime.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set when Kizuna is around 14-15 and living in an abandoned building.

“This is dumb.” Jack complained as Crow and Yusei scrubbed his skin with rags. “We should have running water.”

“Yeah.” Yusei agreed. “And we will someday! But for now we take turns getting washed with rags and water in a broken bucket. It could be worse. At least we found a bucket.”

That was true. Jack turned his thoughts toward thankful. 

“I like washing you two.” Crow commented. “Even if it’s just rags and a bucket. It reminds me of taking baths with you.”

“I like it too.” said Jack. “It makes me feel like we’re all safe and okay.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gratuitous crab
> 
> I have my pet headcanon that Yusei loves crabs because I want to associate him with crab stuff but the crab hair joke IS a lil silly.

Yusei was working on his D-Wheel when suddenly his phone started going off with texts. Normally, while working, a text wouldn't have registered to him. But this was a lot of texts.

He set down his wrench and wiped his hands and checked his phone. There was a slew of notifications for texts from both Jack _and_ Crow, and every single one of them had an image attached. Two from Crow had text: “your people” and “STOP THEM”.

Yusei opened his phone to find a riveting tale from two perspectives about Crow dropping a card and a crab stealing it. 


	16. Chapter 16

Night fell while they were out for a walk, bringing with it cool air and a gentle breeze. Jack and Yusei were both wearing jackets, but Crow quickly felt the consequences of not having sleeves.

He walked over in front of Yusei and stopped him.

“Let me in.” he said.

Yusei smiled and laughed and opened up his hoodie, holding the sides out. Crow slipped his arms into Yusei’s sleeves with him, and let Yusei zip it back up.

They synchronised their steps and finished their walk back home, stumbling, but warm.

Jack, biggest among them, felt a little jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on more dumb shit I’ve done in my life.


	17. Chapter 17

They’d been riding through the city for fun when the sky opened up, forcing the boys to turn into a parking garage to escape the rain.

“Ugh, I’m soaked.” Crow complained. His shirt was clinging to his chest.

Unfortunately for him, he had to leave for a delivery at six, and it was currently a bit past five. He didn’t have time to wait for the rain to stop. 

“I have to go home.” he said. “You guys wait, I don’t want you riding in the rain.”

“Call us when you get home safe.” Yusei said. “We’ll see you later.”


	18. Chapter 18

“Jack, I know you can hold your liquor, but you do have limits.” Crow said, sitting behind Jack as he threw up in the toilet. He was holding back the long bits of Jack’s hair, braiding them together behind his head. He was looking forward to seeing them squiggly once Jack noticed and got it undone, and with how trashed Jack was now, that wouldn’t be until at _least_ tomorrow afternoon.

“I should’ve listened to Yusei.” Jack groaned. He sounded miserable. 

“We usually should, but it rarely sounds fun.” Crow admitted reluctantly. “Don’t worry Jack; I’ll stay up with you.”


	19. Chapter 19

“You shouldn’t type so long.” Crow said. “Bad for your wrist. You and Yusei are so bad about it.” 

“Hey, _I_ never type until my hands cramp up like this.” Yusei protested. The two of them each had one of Jack’s hands, massaging them.

“That’s because you work with your hands all the time.” Jack said, annoyed. “The muscles are stronger. And you’ve got hands suited for precise work, which I very much do not.”

“It doesn’t matter: both of you need to take better care of yourselves.”

Yusei started laughing.

“Big words for the most reckless person I know.”


	20. Chapter 20

“You don’t have to do this, you know.” Yusei said, looking away shyly. Even with his brothers there were things he was shy about accepting. Jack wanting to massage his feet after he’d been on them all day in the garage was one of them. Mostly because if he were him, he wouldn’t want to do it. 

“I want to.” Jack replied simply. He set down a tub of warm water and removed Yusei’s socks, slipping his feet into the water. Then he reached in and began to work the muscles with his hands. 

Yusei sighed and relaxed. 

“That’s nice.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crow is DFAB.

Yusei pushed his thumbs smoothly along the sides of the bottom of Crow’s spine, making Crow sigh in relief. He was laying on his stomach with Yusei straddling his hips, both hands pressed against his abdomen in hopes that the heat from his hands would help to soothe his cramps. 

“Thank you for doing this.” he said, facedown into his pillow.

“I’m just glad I could help” Yusei said with a smile. “I’d do this any time you needed it.”

Yusei laid a kiss to Crow’s back and then nuzzled the same spot. Crow smiled. He appreciated Yusei so much. 


	22. Chapter 22

“Give me your hand, idiot.” Crow said, taking Jack’s hand. He flipped back the end of his glove so that he had access to the back, and pulled out a pen. “I’m writing the brand on you so you don’t forget.”

“Ooh, give me the pen when you’re done.” Yusei said.

He did, and Yusei took Jack’s hand from him too. He began scribbling and kept going for a _while_. He even flipped Jack’s hand for more space.

Jack looked at it after. His hand detailed how handsome he was that day. It also said “Red Demon’s Hot Pepperoni Pizza.”


	23. Chapter 23

“You’re a loved man.” said an old man on the sidewalk, smiling at Yusei and clapping him on the shoulder. “You have a good day.”

Yusei looked bewildered.

“Um, thank you, I really am. You as well.” he replied. That was the third comment like that that he’d gotten since he left the house an hour ago. 

He’d hear it another three time before he made it back home.

He entered and kissed Jack on his way to the kitchen. 

“You’re loved.” Jack called.

“Why is everyone saying that?” Yusei shouted.

“There’s a note on your back, you fool.”

Crow.


	24. Chapter 24

“Open up, Yusei.” 

Yusei made a face at Crow but obediently did so. It was a compromise: Crow got him to eat, and he got to keep working on his project. 

Crow fed him a bite of rice.

“You know you like it when I feed you. I can tell you do.”

“...I will never admit to that.”

“Good thing Jack and I already know then. What are you making?”

He fed him another bite.

“It’s supposed to be a dragon, but I don’t think my whittling is up to the task.” he said glumly. “May I have some meat?”


	25. Chapter 25

“Jack, I told you to wait until we got home. Now we’re halfway home and we’re already out of lemon bread. I didn’t even get any!” Crow complained. Jack turned his nose up.

“I told _you_ that we should get more than one package.” he said back. Crow frowned.

“That’s because it’s not in the budget to get four boxes of lemon bread, Jack.”

“Hmph! Nothing I want is ever in the budget.”

“Now that’s not even true.”

As the two squabbled, rain started pouring. 

Yusei opened their umbrella and held it for them as they carried their groceries home. 


	26. Chapter 26

Valentine’s was a simple holiday for the three of them. They treated it and White Day as essentially the same holiday. They all three gave gifts to each other on Valentine’s, then on White Day they all returned the favor to each other. 

They just gave gifts and celebrated love twice.

Yusei liked to make things to give to Jack and Crow. Crow liked to find things that his brothers would use. Jack went for gifts that were nicer than they could usually afford, because his partners deserved it.

On White Day, they gave gifts the way the others did.


	27. Chapter 27

Jack was away from home in a foreign country, and he missed his brothers dearly. He was only there for one tournament, just a few days, but since being without them for two years by his own doing, he’d grown to truly despise their absence. He’d wanted them to come along with him, but their jobs had demanded they stay. 

In his hotel room, he opened his computer and loaded up the video chat client in hopes that the other two were around. He couldn’t remember the time change.

To his delight, they came online as soon as he did. 


	28. Chapter 28

Crow liked to decorate. He liked to cover his space in trinkets and posters and things. Yusei joked once that he really _was_ a crow.

But one day while cleaning, he realised that the aesthetics he was gathering weren't all his. 

A lot were —there were bird models and figurines of Blackwings, posters from tournaments he’d won, posters of Yusei and Jack from when they were both named King of Riding Duels. 

But in corners and shelves he found figures of knights and scrap-metal figures, a wind up crab toy, and lots more that showed he kept his brothers close. 


	29. Chapter 29

They didn’t have much in Satellite. But they always had a Tanabata tree. Nothing grew as prosperously in Satellite as wishes. 

It was also Yusei’s birthday, and even though Yusei often forgot his birthday, he remembered the holiday because he loved the story and every year his wish came true. 

Crow finished getting the stick they’d found to stand up, lodged in between junk from the yard in their bathing bucket. 

“Time to write wishes!” he said cheerfully. They tore some paper into three strips and took turns with the pen.

Their wishes were the same: that they stay together.


	30. Chapter 30

“Come back here or you’re going to burn.” Crow fussed, waving Yusei back to him. Jack had stayed put to get slathered in sunscreen when they got to the beach, but Yusei had taken off for the water. 

“Come on, you _know_ I don’t burn.” Yusei argued playfully, but came back to Crow anyway. 

“It’s still not good for you.” said Crow. “You should still use sunscreen.”

“I’ll do it for you.” Yusei replied, and he reached for the sunscreen.

Crow pulled it away.

“No, let me. I’m almost done with Jack.”

Yusei smiled and waited patiently for his turn. 


	31. Chapter 31

“I call the sour strips.” Crow said, dumping out the bag of candy that they had gotten from Luka. Apparently trick-or-treating in Tops brought quite a massive haul, because this was a lot of candy and only _some_ of the twins’ extra.

Yusei began sorting out the sour strips and giving them to Crow, and Jack was picking out the milk chocolate pieces and setting them in a pile next to Yusei without Yusei even asking. Both Yusei and Crow were contributing to Jack’s personal hoard of malted milk balls, again, without being asked. They knew what each other liked. 


	32. Chapter 32

It was early Christmas morning and Yusei was assembling his gift for his partners in the dead of night so that he could actually keep it a surprise. The mechanical part worked separated from the rest, so luckily doing it like this had been an option. 

The sun was coming up when he finished, so rather than go upstairs he left a note on the gift and crashed on the couch. 

——

Crow and Jack came downstairs the next morning to a sleeping Yusei and a kotatsu beside him. 

They read the note. 

“For your fucking freezing feet. Merry Christmas.”


	33. Chapter 33

They got mistaken for brothers a lot. This was understandable because they did call each other that sometimes. It was also confusing because they could _not_ look any less related. 

But they did, and people would often hit on them.

Crow tended to like the attention, so he didn’t need saving, usually. Jack was so used to compliments and adoration that he was completely oblivious to it. Yusei would play the annoyed boyfriend role or casually assert their relationship anyway, though. 

When people hit on _him_ , he was uncomfortable, but didn’t panic; Jack and Crow would always stop the offender.


	34. Chapter 34

It was nine o’clock: time to get ready for bed, time for cuddling, time for everyone to have long since been home. But Yusei had left about an hour ago and had yet to return. 

Nine was nine, though, and Crow had schedules to keep to, so he and Jack went up to follow their respective routines. 

He brushed his teeth first, then filled his cup with water and went to his room to take his birth control. 

In horror, he found he had none. Then Yusei peeked in his door, holding a bag.

“Thought you’d need this.” he smiled. 


	35. Chapter 35

It was winter, the season of cold air, snow, raw noses, and chapped lips. All three of them struggled with all four.

Cold air and snow, that was small potatoes now compared to when they were teenagers in Satellite. But the latter two problems actually were worse now than then.

“Yusei?” Jack called from the couch. “Do you have any lip balm I can use?”

Yusei turned around from where he was hunched over looking at Mochi. 

“Yeah; are you asking for the tube or a kiss?” he asked back. Jack paused, considering his options.

“I’d like both.” he decided. 


	36. Chapter 36

“I land on Boardwalk, and I purchase the property.” Jack announced. 

They were playing Monopoly. And Jack, somehow, was winning.

“How can you even afford Boardwalk?” Crow asked. “I know you got Free Parking earlier, but you bought a hotel on one of your properties two turns ago.”

“Because I’m good at Monopoly.” Jack stated politely.

“But you’re not! You suck at Monopoly. Before we started playing you said, and I quote, ‘Do we have to? I’m bad at that one.’”

“That was then. I’m good now.”

Yusei held back a smile and slipped Jack more bills from the bank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record: Jack didn’t know Yusei was helping him.


	37. Chapter 37

“What’s my...type?” Jack asked. He was sitting with Carly and the question had come up.

“Well, yeah, what is it? You’re always surrounded by people that are into you, but you never seem remotely interested. I know you and Crow and Yusei are a thing, but that never stops Crow from expressing interest.”

Jack frowned. He never much paid attention to the people that flocked to him.

“Well...Smaller than me. Strong. Rebellious. Good duelists. Pretty eyes. Flat-chested or close to it. Someone that I can feel safe, secure, and at home around.”

Carly smiled. She knew who he was describing.


	38. Chapter 38

“Isn’t this topic a little invasive?” Yusei said, giving Carly an annoyed look. She dismissed the concern with a wave.

“Not at all! You’re the hero of the city! Everyone wants to know what you like in a person. I did an interview like this with Jack too.”

“Why does it matter if I’m not available?” Yusei asked.

“It’s to make them hopeful, not to actually hook you up.” Carly said. “People like to feel like they have a chance with celebrities.”

“Fine. I like: tall idiots with blond hair, reckless redheads, and people I grew up with. That good?”


	39. Chapter 39

“You’re the last adult member of 5Ds that I’m interviewing.” Carly said to Crow. “Can you tell me what kinds of people you find attractive?”

Crow waved.

“That’s easy. Hot people. Next question.” he said. 

Carly sighed with a smile.

“Could you tell me...what makes a person hot?” she tried. Crow shrugged. 

“Lots of things. Tall is good. Buff is better. Smart people are great but so are dumb ones and what’s really good is when they’re both. Someone kind of cocky, someone sweet and gentle; there’s a lot, y’know?”

Carly sighed. Crow’s answer was just like the other two’s. 


	40. Chapter 40

Crow got home from the grocery store in a good mood and excited to see Jack. He had found something nice at the store that he thought he would like, and had had the money to buy it without disrupting the budget. The sales had been good this week.

“I’m home.” Crow called from the door. He yelled for Jack and took the groceries to the kitchen, where Jack eventually showed. 

“I got you this.” 

He handed Jack a bag of Blue Eyes At Home, an instant version of his favorite.

Jack smiled, though he preferred whole beans.

“Thank you.”


	41. Chapter 41

Crow arrived home from work earlier than he usually did. His day had been cut short by a disruption with the supplier of the goods he delivered, so his deliveries for the rest of the day were cancelled and he was free to go ahead and go home.

He walked into the garage and greeted Yusei, scaring the shit out of him.

“Crow!” he shouted, hiding whatever he was building. “Why are you here? You don’t even go on break for another twenty-three minutes.”

Crow raised a brow. 

“Do you have my schedule memorised?”

“Of course I do.” Yusei replied. 


	42. Chapter 42

“Yusei, calm down, it’s just me.” Jack said softly, running fingers through Yusei’s hair. “I’m here; it was just a dream.”

They had been sleeping alone in Yusei’s room, and, as Yusei often did, he had another nightmare.

“You got swallowed up by one of the Earthbound Immortals.” Yusei explained. Jack kissed his head. 

“Well, you must have saved me, huh? Because I’m right here with you.” Jack said. “And we got rid of the real ones together. Those are all sealed away now.”

Yusei relaxed his head into Jack’s chest and let his brother talk him back to sleep. 


	43. Chapter 43

There were a ton of people flocked around the stadium at KaibaLand and it was mildly overwhelming. It wasn’t that they were bad with crowds —they’d gotten kind of used to them as a popular riding duel team— but, well, they weren’t quite good with them either. At least not when they were _in_ them, and not when they were Yusei, who handled it least gracefully of the three.

Crow and Jack clutched each of Yusei’s hands, easing him through the crowd. Yusei let himself focus on them squeezing his hand. Together, they would make it away from the crowd. 


	44. Chapter 44

Yusei was trying to prepare dinner. But dinner seemed to be trying to prepare him.

He almost cut or burned himself multiple times since he started, each one a near miss. He also wasn’t keeping up the pace for the cooking very well, and found himself scrambling around the kitchen trying to to keep everything ready and not burning.

“Yusei, are you okay?” Crow asked, coming from the living room after hearing him yell.

“I’ve been better.” he answered, hurriedly chopping vegetables while the pot started to boil over.

“Here, let me do that.” Crow said, and took the knife.


	45. Chapter 45

Crow was curled up in bed. His period was giving him hell. He was nauseous and cramping, and all the ibuprofen in the world wasn’t helping him. He generally liked his body and the way he was built. But about once a month he seriously had an issue with it all.

Jack knocked on the door and peeked inside.

“I made you some tea.” he said, showing a steaming mug in his hand. “It’s the kind you like, with a candy shop worth of sugar, just the way you make it.”

Crow smiled and beckoned Jack to sit beside him. 


	46. Chapter 46

They were new in their new place. New places often brought with them new problems. This time, it was that Jack was just a little bit too tall to see himself in every single mirror in the house. 

He could bend, of course, and did, but Yusei wanted a better fix than that.

“Hand me the new mount.” he said to Crow. He was squatting on the bathroom counter.

Crow handed him the piece.

“He’s going to really appreciate this.” Crow said while Yusei installed it.

“Well, that’s the point, isn’t it? He deserves to have things easy for him.”


	47. Chapter 47

“Give me your hand.”

“Why?”

“I want it.”

Jack extended his hand to his brother laying on the other side of the bed. Yusei took it in his, and rested both their hands on his chest. Jack could feel his heart beating. 

A smile pulled at the corners of Jack’s mouth.

“I like it when you hold my hand.” he said. “Amazing that after all these years we still do it.”

Yusei smiled, looking at the ceiling.

“Why stop doing something good?” he said simply. 

Jack couldn’t argue with that. There was no reason to avoid something they both loved. 


	48. Chapter 48

“Come on. You have to stop. I haven’t seen you eat in over eight hours.” Jack said, leaning on the desk to block Yusei’s view of his laptop.

“But I have to finish this report.” Yusei argued. Jack took Yusei’s sides and hoisted him up and over his shoulder.

“It’s a good thing I wasn’t asking.” Jack chuckled.

Jack carried Yusei down the stairs to to the kitchen. Crow was waiting with a plate of food.

“Oh good, you got him.” Crow commented.

“I was abducted.” Yusei grumbled. Crow smiled.

“The sooner you eat, the sooner we let you go.”


	49. Chapter 49

“Here.” Crow said to Yusei, tossing some candy at him. “Have some of these.”

Yusei looked at what was scattered in front of him. He recognised them as some of the sour strips that he had sorted for Crow out of the candy Luka gave them. He looked at Crow questioningly.

“Why? These are your favorite.” Yusei asked. Crow sat down on the floor by Yusei’s chair and opened one that he still had in his pocket.

“Yeah, but you like them too.” he said. “I wanted you to have some. I have more in my pocket; let’s eat together.”


	50. Chapter 50

Yusei stood in the door way of Crow’s room.

“Bubble bath?” he asked simply. Crow translated it to the full “do you want to take a bath with me?” that Yusei was actually asking.

“Sure.” 

He followed Yusei to the bathroom, going ahead and pulling his shirt off on the way.

They both stripped down, and ran the bath. 

“I like sharing baths.” Yusei said. “I wish all three of us could share one without lying at an onsen. Or that Jack and either of us could fit together in a bath tub.”

The water frothed with bubbles.

“Me too.”


	51. Chapter 51

Crow and Jack sat on the couch, watching a movie together. It wasn’t romantic, nor particularly exciting —in fact, it was a very bad film— but it was bad in a way that neither of them could stop watching it, and so they wound up leaning into each other and watching on in awe.

“I think I’m actually getting dumber.” Jack said, staring at the screen.

“I passed that point about thirty minutes ago.” Crow said. “Martha’s gonna have to teach us how to read again. Yusei’s gonna have to teach us to do math.”

“I hate math.” Jack muttered. 


	52. Chapter 52

It was dinner time and the three of them were finishing their meals. Yusei had made curry, and they ate like kings. However, as delicious as it was, it did make an awful lot of mess.

“Oh, god.” Crow groaned. “It’s my day to clean up tonight, isn’t it?”

Yusei took another bite and nodded, but looked at him apologetically.

“No,” Jack said, rolling up his sleeves. “It’s my night.”

Yusei raised a brow.

“It was your night last night.” he pointed out.

Jack stood up and took his dish to the sink.

“It will be my night today too.”


	53. Chapter 53

Crow pulled off the road after his last delivery and started his break, right on time, planting his ass firmly on the ground. The gods themselves couldn’t take this time from him.

Then his phone started to ring.

“This better not be my boss.” he grumbled, pulling it out. Luckily, it wasn’t. It was Yusei.

“Yusei?” he answered. “Is everything okay? You usually text me on my break.”

On the other end, Yusei smiled.

“Everything is fine. I just wanted to hear your voice.” he said. Crow smiled at the answer.

“You can hear it all you want.” he said. 


	54. Chapter 54

“I’m home!” Jack called when he entered the house. Yusei and Crow came running to hug him.

“You’re back!” said Crow.

“How was France?” said Yusei.

“Good,” Jack said, “but I’m glad to be home. I missed you two.”

“We missed _you_.” Crow wiped his eyes, tearing up a little.

Jack leaned down to kiss his forehead. 

“I got you gifts.” he said warmly.

He took his suitcase to the couch and opened it up, handing each of them a small package. They opened them, finding a pair of earrings (Crow) and an iron pen (Yusei).

“Thank you.” they said. 


	55. Chapter 55

“Hey.” Yusei said to Jack, inviting himself into his room. “I made a mug cake but I don’t want to eat the whole thing. Do you want to share?”

Jack turned away from the cards he had spread out on his bed to look at Yusei.

“What kind is it?” he asked.

“Chocolate.”

“Sure.”

Yusei pulled Jack’s desk chair over to the bed, sat down, and took a bite before handing the mug and spoon to Jack. They shared the cake until one bite was left, which Jack offered to his brother. 

“Chocolate is your favorite. Take it.” he said. 


	56. Chapter 56

Crow kicked open the front door of the house, barging into the living room.

“I brought a special treat for dinner!” he said gleefully, and continued to the kitchen, Jack and Yusei following close behind him.

“What is it?” Jack asked. “I don’t smell anything.” 

“That’s because we haven’t made it yet.” Crow said, setting the bag on the counter. “I present to you: the new Red Demon’s Green Tea Ramen!”

Jack dropped his jaw on the floor.

“That’s sold out everywhere. How did you get it?” he asked.

Crow grinned.

“A good magician never tells his secrets.” he said. 


	57. Chapter 57

Jack was having a bad day. He got fired (again), it rained while he was riding home, a part came off his bike somewhere and needed to be replaced, and if all that wasn’t enough, he scalded his hand making ramen too.

“I’m going to my room before anything else can happen to me.” he’d announced to his brothers, and had been laying on his bed doing nothing since. 

Yusei knocked and came in.

“Rough day, huh?” he said. “I brought you some sorbet. Lemon.”

He handed Jack the carton and a spoon.

“Do you need to talk about it?”


	58. Chapter 58

The brothers were gathered in the garage: Crow and Jack on the futon watching Yusei, and Yusei working as usual. Today Yusei wasn’t working on any of their bikes, but instead on a little side project he’d started about a month ago.

Yusei went to grab some some oil for its engine, only to find that there was only a trickle left. 

“Fuck. I’m out.” he swore. Jack stood up and walked to a cabinet and took out another bottle.

“No, you’re not. I noticed it was low by accident the other day and bought more.”

Surprised, Yusei smiled wide.


	59. Chapter 59

Jack was sick with a cold, or flu, or something. He didn’t know what it was exactly, but he knew that it was kicking his ass. And he also know he wouldn’t be over it for a few more days at least.

Crow came in, holding a bowl of soup.

“Need some soup?” he asked.

“Probably.” Jack croaked.

“Good, because I was going to feed it to you either way.”

“How thoughtful.”

Crow took a seat beside the bed and fed him the soup one spoonful at a time. He would do whatever he could to help him feel better.


	60. Chapter 60

It was two days later, and Jack was in no better condition than he’d been. Worse, actually, because now the fluid draining from his sinuses had made his throat raw. 

“I brought you some cough drops.” Yusei said, coming into his room. “They have some of that numbing medicine in their centers.”

“Thank you.” Jack’s voice was terrible. 

Yusei set them down on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Need company?” he asked.

“I don’t want to get you sick.”

Yusei smiled and got in bed with him.

“Has that ever stopped me from doing it?”


	61. Chapter 61

A week had passed and finally, Jack was starting to feel better. Still needed rest, but his sense of taste was back, he could breathe easy, and his throat was healing. The fevers weren’t over, but everything else had definitely improved.

Crow knocked and came in, holding something behind his back.

“How are you feeling?” he asked. Jack nodded.

“Better.”

“Heard you could taste.”

“I can.”

Crow smiled.

“That’s good, because it’d be a shame for this to go to waste.”

He handed him a coffee cup branded unmistakably with the logo of his favorite café.

“No way.” Jack gasped.


	62. Chapter 62

“Come on, we’re going to miss our showing.” Yusei called, waiting at the base of the stairs with Jack. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Crow yelled. He came down the steps a few minutes later.

“Wow.” Yusei breathed. “I think you’re out of my league.”

Crow had his hair down with a headband on, and was wearing a green strappy blouse with a pleated black skirt that came down to his mid thigh. He carried a pair of tall black boots.

“You two are the only people _in_ my league.” Crow said, and he stood on his tiptoes to kiss Yusei. 


	63. Chapter 63

Jack got up earlier than his partners —an infrequent occurrence. Luckily, he didn’t need to worry about waking them, because they were asleep in Crow’s room down the hall. 

Jack decided he’d be sappy, and scribbled down a note reading “Love you, sleepyheads.” and taped it to the wall outside Crow’s door. 

Then he decided he’d go for coffee since Crow wasn’t awake to stop him. 

He went into the garage to get his D-Wheel, and froze in surprise when he found a notecard laying on the seat. 

“For the king of our world.” it read. They’d thought the same. 


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gratuitous crab

Yusei used social media the least of the three of them, with Crow being the most glued to it. Jack fell somewhere in the middle; he enjoyed it, but he got a little too much attention for his well-being so he had cut back.

Regardless, his brothers were on it, so Yusei made a point to check it every so often for them.

Today he had a notification that Crow had tagged him on something. He clicked it to find a video of crabs dancing to music. Crow’s caption read: “Let’s teach Mochi.”

Yusei couldn’t help laughing and liking it. 


	65. Chapter 65

“Shit, shit, shit!” Crow said, trying to consume pudding at mach speed so he had something in his stomach. He was throwing on his boots at the same time, and his headband was around his neck.

He was running very late. He needed to pick up and deliver his first parcel of the day within the next thirty minutes. He was going to break so many traffic laws. 

“Love you guys, I gotta go!” he yelled, and tripped over his own shoe.

“Careful, don’t kill yourself.” Yusei said lightly. “I made you lunch.”

He handed him a bird-printed bento box. 


	66. Chapter 66

“Where are we going?” Yusei asked as Jack led him and Crow through the unrestored parts of Satellite with blindfolds on. 

“You’ll know when we get there.” Jack assured.

“That’s generally how it works, yeah.” Crow snarked. 

“Oh, shut your squawker.”

Luckily, it didn’t take much longer to get there, and Jack removed their blindfolds to reveal the condemned apartment where they used to live. Their broken couch and chairs were still there.

“Oh my god, it’s still here.” Yusei gasped.

“Not for long.” Jack said. “I wanted us to come back and see it before they tore it down.”


	67. Chapter 67

“Hey.” Crow said, coming into Jack’s room. Asking for entrance was really only for show in their relationship at this point. “Do you want to come down and watch the new episode of Drag Duels with me? I recorded it for us.”

Jack paused his typing. He did, but he was also on a roll. 

“You can watch it without me.” Jack said. “I don’t want to stop you because I’m writing.”

Crow shook his head. 

“No way, we watch together.” Crow said, smiling. “I’ll just wait until you’re free. There’s plenty on in the garage, I’ll go Yusei watch.”


	68. Chapter 68

There was a party being held for the teams in an upcoming tag duel tournament, and Yusei, Jack, and Crow were all in attendance. It would be Jack and Yusei dueling in the tournament, but God himself could not keep Crow from free food and festivities. 

Yusei however, was not thrilled to be there. He just did what was minimally asked: that he show up. Beyond that, he minded himself.

“Yusei, do you want to go sit in the corner over there?” Jack asked. “Crow can handle questions about us.”

Yusei nodded, relieved to avoid the crowd milling around them. 


	69. Chapter 69

Crow had just done the dishes and was putting them away when he dropped the mug Carly had bought for Jack, causing it to fall to the floor and shatter. Crow groaned. Jack would eat him alive. 

He decided an effort was better than doing nothing and reassembled the cup with super glue before taking it to Jack.

“Hey.” he said. “Please don’t get mad. I broke your cup. I fixed it, but you can’t drink from it anymore.”

A series of emotions played on Jack’s face before settling on calm.

“It’s okay, Crow. I needed a pen cup anyway.”


	70. Chapter 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gratuitous......duck?

Jack arrived home in a good mood after spending a few hours at the park by the bridge. He went up to Crow’s room immediately.

“Crow!” he exclaimed. “Look at what I saw in the park today. It made me think of you.”

He pulled out his phone and opened his pictures, then handed it to Crow to show him the absolute fattest duck he’d ever seen.

Crow looked at it in awe.

“That’s a ball.” he commented. “That’s not a duck; it’s a ball. Thank you so much for taking a picture for me.”

“Any time.” Jack said fondly. 


	71. Chapter 71

“Hey. What’s the matter?” Crow asked Jack while they ate. Jack turned to look at him.

“I’m fine.” he lied, picking up another piece of seared tuna from his plate. Crow frowned.

“...No, you’re not.” he said. “Your vibes are way off.”

Jack swallowed his bite and looked up. No point staying quiet; he knew Crow wouldn’t let it go.

“The food. Tastes like something I ate a lot when I lived in the city. Makes me remember what I did.”

Crow put a hand on Jack’s shoulder.

“You’re here now.” he said.

“I won’t make this again.” said Yusei.


	72. Chapter 72

“Stay still!” Crow huffed. Yusei giggled.

“I can’t help it! It feels weird.” he said, but did his best to hold still while Crow did his makeup. He was indulging both of his partners today: he let Jack dress him up as he pleased, and Crow was getting to do his hair and makeup to match.

“You look wonderful so far.” Jack observed from Crow’s bedroom floor. “I love that skirt on you and the eyeliner goes well with it.”

Yusei smiled shyly as he felt his cheeks warm. It was nice to be complimented and make his partners happy.


	73. Chapter 73

Jack sat in the garage on the futon as he often did, watching Yusei work and listening to the gentle and smooth music that Yusei had playing. He was greatly at peace and felt warm in his chest.

Then, a song he loved came on, and he felt an undeniable impulse.

He stood up and walked to Yusei and pulled the screwdriver out of his hand and set it down. He took his partner’s hands and placed one on his chest, holding the other one.

“Dance with me.” he breathed, and led the two of them in a simple waltz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how to get motor oil on your shirt, speedrun


	74. Chapter 74

Crow was doing the cooking, giving Yusei a break. And he was spoiling both him and Jack; he was making soup, a full meal, and he had cake baking for dessert. 

Yusei came up behind him while he was cooking the meat and slipped his arms around his waist. A moment later, a kiss was placed on the top of his ear.

“The kitchen smells...interesting.” Yusei hummed, resting his chin on Crow’s head. “Miso, teriyaki, and chocolate is an bold aroma choice.”

Crow laughed.

“It’s what happens.” he shrugged.

“Well, I can’t wait to eat it.” said Yusei, kissing again. 


	75. Chapter 75

The food was burning. The tofu was crumbling in the soup. Jack was covered in flour and the world’s worst lemon cake was baking in the oven.

He should not have tried to copy what Crow did the other day. He wasn’t Yusei. And he very obviously wasn’t Crow either.

But the food was soon done, and it didn’t look _too bad, so he was just going to have to pretend it was good. His brothers came when called, and he gave them their plates.

To his surprise, they both ate with smiles on their faces and finished it all.


End file.
